There is conventionally known a scented bag that contains a volatile matter such as a perfume, which scented bag is suspended on the chest by a chain or put in a pocket and variously contrived (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-32822).
Meanwhile, clips in various forms are disclosed. Every clip is used to clip two objects.
Further, a transparent synthetic resin sheet having both side ends bonded by an adhesive or the like, and having a generally rectangular portrait shape is provided on a back cover of a file for bundling documents into a booklet or the like so that a back cover index sheet or the like can be inserted into the file.
A method for inserting the back cover index sheet or the like into such a file includes opening and inverting the file or the like, forming an insertion opening, and inserting the back cover index sheet or the like into the insertion opening. It takes lots of time and labor to perform this operation because of the need to invert the file or the like.